As It Is
by wormyapple
Summary: Hermione has a secret that no one knows quite yet. However, once exposed, what will happen once people know who she is? And once her brothers come? The wizarding world: will it fall, will it rise, or will is stay as it is. Warning: there will be bashing... Starts at the very, very, end of fourth year!


"Today, you all will be attempting to recreate the _sanguinem domus_ potion. After creating your potion, you will test it before the class. The number of generations back your potion shows, the stronger the solution, and the better your grade. You may begin" recited Professor Snape as soon as he entered the classroom. Yet, this assignment in particular caused one girl in the class a bit of a dilemma.

_Should I do this well for the grade? Or purposefully botch it up? I don't need others to know my relations...but this is supposed to be a simple potion. If I mess this up, who knows what will happen, as Professor Snape would easily be able to tell I did it on purpose…_

_Fine. The truth will get out sooner or later. I was hoping for later._

* * *

"Your time for creating your potions is up. Please step forward, one at a time, and reveal your family."

_Just calm down. Take deep breaths. It will be okay. Everything…_

"Ms. Granger, please stop staring at your potion and proceed," said the man with a twinge of snark.

"Hah!" shouted Draco Malfoy, "She's just ashamed of being a muggle-born."

Without a word, Hermione placed her blood into the potion, and let it do it's work against the parchment.

* * *

Hermione Enko ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

(Adopted surname of Kaiba)

(Adopted surname of Granger)

Siblings:

Seto ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ (Kaiba through adoption)

Mokuba ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ (Kaiba through adoption)

Parents:

Daichi ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ (Father, deceased)

Mayu ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ (Mother, deceased)

Gozaburo Kaiba (Adoptive Father, deceased)

Dan Granger (Adoptive Father, alive)

Emma Granger (Adoptive Mother, alive)

Grandparents

…

Great Grandparents

...

(etc.)

Great...(200 generations earlier) Grandparents

Pharaoh Seto, son of High Priest Akhenaden

Kisara

* * *

"Why is your surname smudged out?"

"You're related to Kaiba?! No way!"

"Can you introduce me..."

"Related to royalty?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Everyone just clamored towards the girl, trying to ask as many questions as they could think of. Snape, on the other hand, was shocked—not due to whom she was related to (though he would tell the headmaster) but rather due to the potency of the potion. _200 generations. I don't think I have ever seen one go so far back before._

* * *

Hermoine took a sigh of relief once she left the classroom. _I knew that would be rough, just not to the extent that everyone psyched out. _As she began retreating out of the dungeons, Ron came flying out of nowhere, grabbed a twisted her arm, and pushed her against a wall.

"You are a princess? And you didn't tell me? When were you going to tell me? Never? I bet you were just trying to toy with us 'common folk.' Well. I won't take it anymore." He backhanded her, causing her to fly towards the floor, where she felt a sickening crack. "You don't deserve to be here. Go back to your riches and glory. *_Kick.*_ Go back to your easy life of luxury. *_Kick._* And stay far, far away from here." As another fist came flying towards her face, Ron was struck by a spell from behind, completely becoming immobilized.

An infuriated Professor Snape and a confused Draco Malfoy came up to the pair. "Draco, please levitate Weasley as I move Ms. Granger to the infirmary."

They did so in silence. After dropping her off in Poppy's care and telling Draco to stay there guarding the entrance, the professor brought the remaining boy to the headmaster's office, hoping that the boy will be expelled, or at the very least, suspended.

* * *

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. _Hospital wing? Again?_ Yet, as he searched the room, he noticed that the bed next to him was occupied. It took him a minute to register who was beside him. "Hermione!"

"Quiet down, young man. She is still sleeping off the worst of things," the nurse whispered to him.

"What happened?"

The matron shook her head. "You'd have to ask her once she awakens."

* * *

"...and that's what happened," Hermione finished speaking her tale to Harry. She sighed. "I should probably contact my brothers too. This is going to be so fun," she stated sarcastically at the end. With snark.

_That's not what I'm used to from her _thought Harry.

* * *

"Kaiba speaking."

"Hi big brother! Would you like to travel halfway around the world to come visit your favorite and only sister?"

_Thunk._

"Oops. I think he fainted Harry. Guess you can meet him another time..."

She flipped off her phone, and the only sound besides breathing coming from Seto's office was that of a faint dial tone.

* * *

_Hiya everyone!_

_I really shouldn't be starting another fic...but this idea just occurred to me...so here it is!_

_Also, I know in the show Kisara died before anything really came about between her and Seto...but the world is AU...so yeah_ ;)

_I didn't state it at the beginning, but I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Hope you enjoyed~_

_-wormyapple_


End file.
